The Bionic Six
by Pink-Panther-Davenport
Summary: The adventures of three girls named Isabel, Michelle, and Lauren as they enter middle school, become friends, find out they are bionic, and learn how to use their newfound powers, with the help of Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport! (Sorry, I suck at summaries. :-P)


Lauren's POV

I chewed my lip nervously as I thought about what might happen on my first day of middle school. Homework overload, icky cafeteria food, being teased by the mean Popular Group, having no friends to back me up as I go through the transition of elementary to middle school. Last year, I was one of the biggest, oldest, most mature people in the whole school. But then, I was just a sixth grader, a tiny new person for the seventh and eighth graders to pick on. Not to mention the high schoolers. (The high school in my area branched out to middle school to make more money - which is all that the staff cares about.)  
And then there was Principal Perry: the strictest principal alive. She insults her students, makes unfair decisions, rummages through lockers and backpacks, and has terrible hygeine. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I became.  
My mother clearly saw me like that, because she said, "Sweetie, you honestly look like a nervous wreck. What's bothering you?"  
"Middle school. That's what's bothering me. I'm afraid that I'll get picked on because I'm the new girl, and have you _met_ Principal Perry? I'm pretty sure she isn't qualified to be a principal."  
"Honey, don't worry! You tend to overthink things. You are nice and kind and fun to hang out with, and if the other students can't see that, then they're either blind or real jerks. And about Principal Perry, try to stay away from her if she worries you, and if you can't, then pretend she's not there."  
"But what if my teachers hate me? What if I have pages of assignments and I won't be able to do them, and I'll flunk sixth grade?"  
"You are the smartest sixth grader I know. For you, anything is possible. I know you won't fail Don't just assume that you will. You might find those pages of assignments to be easy for you! You did get to skip fourth grade."  
"Thanks Mom," I said as I walked out the door. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I swore I would try my best to survive this hell of a place called Mission Creek High School/Middle School.  
"_Try to_ have a good day, Lauren!" Mom called behind me as she waved goodbye.  
"I will!" I replied, grinning.

Michelle's POV

I dribbled my basketball until I was just far enough from the basket to make a free throw. I threw the ball, but I had to squint because the sun was in my eyes. Would I make it this time? The answer was unclear, partly because the sun was in my eyes and partly because it spun around the rim, like it was making a decision whether to go in or fall off.  
I winced as it missed the net for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. I was secretly nervous, but I tried not to let it show. I was almost always calm and collected, but inside I was the most nervous person in the universe. And when I was this nervous, I always missed.  
My older sister Maddie, whom I always call Maddog, walked over. "Are you nervous or something? You keep missing the basket. I was watching from inside." She gestured to her bedroom window.  
"To be honest, I am a little nervous about middle school." My sister was like my best friend. I could talk to her about almost anything - except whose turn it was to wash the dishes.  
"What bothers you about middle school? The mean girls, the cafeteria food, homework?"  
"Well, yeah, that. But also the fact that Terry Perry is the principal!"  
"Look, I know all about her. When I was in high school, I had her as my teacher. I know that she is mean, and let's face it, she has really bad hygeine! And she loves cats more than she loves her own mother. But just try to get on her good side."  
"Does she even have a good side?" I retorted.  
"Well... now that I think about it, no. But just try to not anger her. Also, want me to let you in on a little secret?"  
"Um... okay."  
"Her middle name is Cherry."  
"So her full name is: Terry Cherry Perry?! Ha!"  
"Does that make you feel better?" Maddie asked.  
"Definitely! Wait a minute... oh my gosh, I'm going to be late! See ya!"  
"See ya! Oh, and give me a call if you're having trouble."  
"Alright, I will! Bye Maddog!" I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop and got on the bus just before it was about to leave.

Isabel's POV

I felt like I was going to barf. I know that middle school is going to be H-A-R-D hard. The homework, the "middle school cuisine", the Popular People, and of course, _the rediculous dress code.  
_This is ludacris. Why do girls have to wear a tie? I thought those were for boys' church clothes only. I guess not. And the pleated skirt. Puh-leeze, that was the fashions of last season. It doesn't even match the tie-for-girls!  
Well, at least the high school and middle school are being combined, which means I could see my friends, Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport, all the time. Maybe Bree would help me protest the uniforms. It might get me suspended, but it might work. I just need time to plan. I hope my parents don't get too mad. Well, my mom is a fashion designer. Wait... I have an idea! It's so crazy, it just might work, but I need to convince her it's okay.

A/N: Hi guys, it's Pink Panther Davenport! I tried to make Isabel different from Michelle and Lauren. Can anyone guess her idea? It will be featured in the next chapter. Also, you might be wondering how Lab Rats is relevant to this, so I'll give you spoilers: Lauren, Michelle, and Isabel become friends, and they later find out that they are bionic (hence the name The Bionic Six, since it also features Adam, Bree, and Chase.) They are part of Mr. Davenport's new experiment of genetically altered bionics. It turns out that people can be bionic, but from different families! Thank you if you are reading this! Also, this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated. :-)


End file.
